


Just Goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, lots of fluff, sleepy felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Felicity gets very cuddly when she's sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little drabble I came up with when I was actually feeling very tired. Enjoy!

Oliver discovers the beauty of a sleepy Felicity late one night in the foundry. As it turns out, she gets very cuddly when she’s tired.

He catches her nodding off at her computer desk, eyelids drooping beneath her glasses, eyes red. 

“Felicity, how long have you been working here tonight?” he asks. He’d returned not too long ago from some patrols after Diggle and Roy left for the night. Oliver usually prowls around the foundry late at night. He doesn’t sleep much anyway. Felicity on the other hand usually likes making sure she gets her sleep.

She shakes her head. “Not long. I’m finishing up a few scans and searches. I want to finish this so we can catch VanHoozer as soon as possible. We need to put this creep away as soon as we can.”

Oliver lets it slide until he sees her yawning, eyelids drooping even lower. “Felicity, go home.”

She sits up slowly, eyes barely open. It takes a moment for her to focus on him. “Wha? No, I need to finish this.”

“Felicity.” 

Even in her sleepy state, Felicity knows that tone, the way he separates the syllables of her name, letting each one linger on his tongue. He’s worried, and Felicity thinks he really shouldn’t be. But the fact of the matter is, she’s terribly tired and could curl up in the foundry and sleep.

“Maybe I should get to bed,” she mumbles. 

Oliver chuckles. “Maybe I should take you home,” he offers.

Felicity doesn’t even protest. “Good idea. I don’t think I wanna drive,” she says, shaking her head. They both know she’s really not in any condition to drive home tonight. But Oliver also worries that she’s not quite suited to ride a motorcycle right now either.

“Well...I’ve only got my motorcycle. You know what, you bought me that bed, you may as well get a little use out of it.” As soon Oliver says it, he realizes that there’s probably an innuendo in there. He bites his tongue, hoping she won’t notice. She doesn’t.

“But will you get home okay?” she asks. She tries to stand up but stumbles a little. Oliver realizes that she’s still in her heels and offers her his arm.

Felicity leans into him, quickly leaning her head on his chest, resting there. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is slow and steady and Oliver wonders for a brief moment if she literally just fell asleep on top of him.

“You’re too muscle-y to really make a good pillow,” she says, suddenly looking up at him. Her voice is soft and gentle. Oliver has never seen her like this before, and he’s quickly finding that a sleepy Felicity is the most adorable thing in the world.

He can’t help but laugh. He reluctantly nudges her off him and toward the direction of the bed. “You, madam, need to get to bed.” 

Felicity looks down at her clothes. “I have no pajamas here.”

Oliver tosses her one of his spare shirts. “You can change into this. It should be plenty long for you.” He pauses a moment, thinking about what it would be like to wake up to Felicity yawning, standing there in one of his shirts. He can’t think about that. 

Felicity tilts her head and smiles gently as she takes the shirt. “Thank you, Oliver.” She heads to the bathroom to change, and Oliver can’t help but smile. It’s the little moments like this that make him fall in love with her a little bit more each day.

She emerges from the bathroom, yawning, wearing only his t-shirt, holding her clothes in front of her nervously. She sets her clothes on her bag by her desk. “Goodnight, Oliver,” she says.

Oliver stares at her, long legs exposed and figure hidden by how massive his t-shirt is on her. The moment is honest, and Oliver thinks that she’s never looked more beautiful. He kisses her on the forehead, and she smiles. “Goodnight, Felicity.”

He gathers his things as she curls up under the covers of the bed. He leaves the foundry and turns off the lights, lingering and listening as her breath slows, and Oliver knows she’s sound asleep.

Some day it will be him laying there next to her, waking her with lazy kisses and watching her wake up in his clothes. Someday he’ll be the one to hold her while she sleeps. Someday he’ll wake up to her hair in his face. Someday it will be her.

But for now, it’s just goodnight.


End file.
